Varesh Ossa
Description Centuries ago, Turai Ossa saved the nation of Elona by defeating the undead lord Palawa Joko. In gratitude, the populace praised him as the warmarshal of Kourna... and the nation accepted him as their king. Since that time, all of Kourna’s warmarshals have been direct descendents of Turai. Varesh Ossa was the latest inheritor of that legacy—and like her ancestor, she had a vision for the future of the nation. Varesh Ossa was a brilliant commander, a loyal Kournan who instills loyalty and dedication in her troops. Like her ancestor Turai, she had also shown an interest in more spiritual concerns. Elonians saw much of Turai’s greatness in Varesh. By using political acumen, her charismatic presence, and the influence of her family legacy, Varesh had rallied the Kournan army, inspiring them as Turai Ossa did long ago. Some loyal Elonians hoped that she can unify the nation again, restoring it to the greatness of its past. Others fervently hoped that she did not share his madness. History has shown how well Varesh succeeded on her own spiritual quest. Nightfall In 1275DR, Warmarshal Varesh, under the instruction of her mentor General Kahyet, attempted to bring Nightfall upon the world. This would trigger a chain of events that would lead to war with Istan, the death of two of her three generals, and ultimately, her death. After her death at the Mouth of Torment, she was resurrected by Abaddon as a Commander of the Margonites. However, this new life was short as she was quickly killed by the Sunspears and the Order of Whispers. By this time she had already succeeded in her ritual to bringing Nightfall upon the world, and a chaos rift to the Realm of Torment was opened. Location *Istan **Consulate (only during the Jokanur Diggings mission ending cutscene) **Zehlon Reach (only during The Honorable General) *Kourna **Fortress of Jahai **Sebelkeh Basilica (during the cutscene before the Grand Court of Sebelkeh mission) *The Desolation **"Somewhere in the Desolation" (during the Jennur's Horde and Nundu Bay mission) **Mouth of Torment (during the Ruins of Morah mission) Skills used As Prophet Varesh: * * * As Commander Varesh: * * Notes *Tips for defeating Varesh can be found in Ruins of Morah (mission) article. *In Hard Mode, Varesh is level 32 in the Ruins of Morah mission. *Varesh is a mix of Human and Margonite before her first defeat (as prophet Varesh). After this, she becomes a full-fledged Margonite. Trivia *Varesh Ossa's motives are similar to those of Akhenaten, an Egyptian Pharaoh who attempted to compel the Egyptian population into a monotheistic worship of the single god Aten, a drastic change from the commonly held polytheistic beliefs. *Ossa is Latin for "bones". *Varesh is shown on the Guild Wars Nightfall Collector's Edition box art, easily recognizable by her distinctive bronze/purple armor with a large metal banded collar. Miniature *Miniature Varesh is a green rarity mini given as a thank you gift to every account with a Guild Wars Nightfall Collector's Edition key. The gift is given to one character on the account after using the /special command. Category:Ossa clan Category:Fortress of Jahai Category:Ruins of Morah (mission) Category:Zehlon Reach Category:Special profession Category:Boss-like foes